Odyssey class
Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards |service_period = 25th century|length = 1061.2 meters|beam = 371.88 meters|draft = 147.92 meters|crew_complement = 2,100 1,600 18,000 |speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.5 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 1 captain's yacht 17 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|image2 = Odyssey class patch by Thomas Morrone.png|caption2 = Emblem of the Odyssey Class Development Project|image1 = USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F (STO).jpg|armaments = 18 type-XII phaser beam arrays 4 variable payload torpedo launchers|defenses = Deflector shields|designation = Odyssey-class|mass = 6,622,050 metric tons}}The was a type of star cruiser that entered Starfleet service in 2409 at the height of the Last Federation-Klingon War. History First conceptualized in 2404, the Odyssey-class was conceptually an extension of the design lineage of a large multirole cruiser. However, due to its size and power the Odyssey was classified as a dreadnought. In peacetime, it served the role of an explorer on long-term deep space missions. In wartime, the class was meant to act as the hard-hitting core of large starship formations, though it was fully capable of solo operations. The initial design received final approval in 2406 and the first four ships of the class began construction that year. The USS Endurance would be constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, while the and [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Houston_(NCC-97284) USS Houston] were laid down at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. As construction progressed engineers at Utopia Planitia developed three variants that were applied to frames being constructed there. In 2408, the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise-E] was decommissioned due to battle damage sustained under classified circumstances. The incomplete USS Endurance was re-designated the USS Enterprise-F. Captain Data of the Enterprise-E was offered command, but declined. The science variant Enterprise-F was first out of spacedock in mid-2409, dispatched to Deep Space 9 before her official launch and with much of her interior still incomplete, with Captain Va'Kel th'Shon as captain, leading half of Home Fleet to reinforce against 2,800 time-displaced Dominion warships that had appeared through the Bajoran wormhole. The action was successful, and Starfleet Command ordered a second production run of twenty ships. The Odyssey and Houston would be completed and launched in mid-August, with the Enterprise joining the launch ceremony for her official debut. The first Odyssey-class would be lost in battle in December of that year when the Houston engaged a pair of command ships of Borg Unimatrix 0047. Admiral D'Vak became separated from his screening vessels, and the ship was struck amidships by a plasma lance and vanished in a fireball moments later. By 2410, there were seven Odyssey-class dreadnought's in service, including the Enterprise, , and . Technical information Physical arrangement The Odyssey ''class used the same basic saucer-hull-nacelle arrangement common to most Starfleet capital ships. Like the of nearly sixty years before, it was composed of two hull sections: an egg-shaped, domed primary hull, and a detachable secondary hull housing the main engines and warp drive. They could be reversibly separated, affording the stardrive section improved agility. The stardrive section was reminiscent of an enlarged , with the saucer fitted to a triangular dock that mated to the engineering hull by two slender necks. The warp nacelles were long, wide-spread, and mounted to the engineering hull by aft-swept pylons. Propulsion Powered by a single Yoyodyne 46A M/ARC warp core, ''Odyssey-class vessels were propelled by two Charon Yards hyper impulse engines and ten Zhiv/Ren SR83 impulse thrusters. In addition to the impulse engines and warp drive, the Odyssey ''class was the first design since the to include a quantum slipstream drive as a standard feature. The dual-neck design afforded the vessel improved stability under slipstream, enabling it to sustain the field twice as long as any other vessel. This gave it the highest effective faster-than light speed ever achieved by a known Alpha Quadrant civilization at the time, equivalent to transwarp factor 34.71. Sensors An advanced and varied sensor package was equipped on the class, making the vessels powerful explorers while also providing for enhanced combat capabilities. Standard equipment on the ''Odyssey-class was four DYN-75 multi-band linear sensor suites, four omniwave passive sensor matrices, and a single J-DOME omni-directional sensor array. Support systems Holographic projectors were equipped throughout Odyssey-class vessels. These allowed for emergency holograms to be quickly activated at any location at the time of need. As such, the computers of the class stored the programs for three Emergency Medical Holograms, three Emergency Engineering Holograms, and five Emergency Security Holograms. Tactical systems The Odyssey-class was heavily armed and incredibly resilient under enemy fire. With the saucer docked, vessels of the class mounted eighteen type-XII phaser beam arrays, enough to be able to hit any point in surrounding space with at least four beams simultaneously. Four variable payload torpedo launchers gave the class added firepower. Quantum torpedoes were carried as standard ordnance, but the Odyssey-class also carried a complement of tricobalt devices for the bombardment of heavy targets. Variants Operations The operations cruiser variant was intended to enhance extended operation during multipurpose missions. The EPS systems were balanced to provide equal power generation across all primary systems. Redundant power generation systems and improved warp field design also marked the return of saucer separation to Starfleet cruisers after an extended absence. Science The primary mission of Starfleet was scientific exploration. The science cruiser variant met these goals with unmatched sensor enhancements, unseen in previous cruiser designs. Along with enhanced shield power, additional Cargo Management Units were assigned to this class in order to support ship operations on extended scientific endeavors. Tactical In this extended period of conflict, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers were tasked with developing a cruiser with additional firepower. The tactical cruiser variant was a unique development that emerged from this goal. While the EPS systems were tuned to provide superior power to weapons, the standout feature is the wholesale replacement of the secondary shuttle bay with a specially designed light escort. Subclasses After the Second Battle of Earth, Starfleet engineers looked to expand upon the Odyssey ''class variants. The original class and variants were dubbed Block I, with this new endeavor being labeled Block II. Initially, a subclass was developed that expanded upon the Block I science cruiser variant: the new . Two other Block II designs greatly expanded upon the original ''Odyssey model and were designated the and . A later edition was the . Interior design Main bridge The bridge of an Odyssey-class was cavernous, covering two decks with a vaulted ceiling on the underside of the inner pressure hull. It had an observation deck by the forward viewport that afforded a panoramic view of space. Chairs fo the commanding officer and two bridge officers were in the center with a view of a large viewscreen, and surrounded by crew stations. The bridge turbolifts were on the port side, the captain's ready room was to starboard, and a seven-pad transporter was set into the aft wall. The lower deck was below the observation deck and included additional crew stations. Transport and cargo Transporter rooms In addition to a dedicated transporter on the aft wall of the bridge, the Odyssey-class featured transporters at strategic locations throughout the ship. Shuttlebays As on most Starfleet vessels of the era, the main shuttlebay of the Odyssey-class was situated on the aft rim of the saucer between its impulse engines. Instead of carrying a secondary shuttlebay on the aft end of the engineering hull as was typical, some variants of the class carried a specialized berth for an embarked light escort. Auxiliary craft * 1 light escort (variants) * 1 captain's yacht * 10 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units Ships commissioned * (NCC-97133), science variant * (NCC-97011), tactical variant * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Dennison USS Dennison] (NCC-97020) * (NCC-97134), operations variant * [[USS Enterprise-F|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-F), science variant * (NCC-97017), tactical variant * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Houston_(NCC-97284) USS Houston] (NCC-97284) * (NX-97000), class prototype * (NCC-97135), science variant * [https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/USS_Verity USS Verity] (NCC-97000), subclass prototype * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Yorktown_(NCC-97005) USS Yorktown] (NCC-97005) Gallery Aquarius docking.jpg|An on approach to an Odyssey-class Gheryzan bridge.png|Bridge of the , an Odyssey-class vessel USS Enterprise-F.jpg|The [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-F) USS Enterprise-F], flagship of the Federation Appendices Connections External links *"Starfleet's New Odyssey: The Future of the Super-Capital Starship," TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar 244, no. 6 (Stardate 84208.8): 80-89. References Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starship classes Category:Odyssey class starships Category:Cruisers